Pieces of a Shattered Wing
by Syaoran's Sakura
Summary: He stole my everything, so I'm going to steal his,too. He killed the one I love, well his beloved person will have to suffer the consequences. M for violence...
1. Prologue of the End

_**Disclaimer:**__ Here we go again… I don't own Tsubasa RESERVoir Chronicle and Code Geass. CLAMP and Sunrise owns them fair and square._

_**Warning: **__Character death ahead!!! And a very dark Sakura…_

_**Author's Notes: **__Super mega ultra revenge fic!! Inspired by Meimi no Kage's __Broken Wings, Faded Dreams.__ I always wanted to make a crossover fanfic between Tsubasa and Code Geass because they're my top 2 most favorite anime of all time! I wish there would be an episode in Tsubasa where they will end up in the Code Geass universe and Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran all get to be Knightmare pilots and Sakura gets her own Geass… How cool is that? (Yeah I know it's a hopeless wish… Demo, I can dream, can't I?) Anyway minna-san, please enjoy!_

**Pieces of a Shattered Wing**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

**1****st**** Piece**

_**Prologue of the End**_

Finally.

A glacier cold smile, capable of dazzling anyone with its frozen qualities, curved her lips upward as she stared at the lonely figure walking alone in the dark, desolate road.

She finally found him.

Her bait.

A gust of wind blew, making her dress flutter around her. She liked the way she imagined herself right now; a fragile, delicate fairy clothed in black silk, looking innocent yet evil at the same time. A black butterfly, locked inside the crimson labyrinth of her reality, covered with the blood of her companions and the one she loved most. A wandering angel in a full moon, the moon illuminating her slender form, making her look angelic if not for the black dress that made her looks demonic.

There was once a time when she thought her life was perfect. Even if her memories were lost, she was happy because she traveled to other worlds to look for the fragments of her memories. And she had wonderful traveling companions; a silent black ninja, the mage who always smiles, a cute white Mokona, and the boy who always puts her on top of his priorities. It may be a weird group, but she was contended with the way of life she had. For a moment it seemed as if nothing could break this seemingly perpetual bliss.

If only they didn't come to this world.

The memories of that fateful night came back to her, making her blood boil. She remembered her friends' faces as they lay dead in the cold ground, her best friend's body slowly losing its warmth right before her clammy hands, red blood pooling around them like a crimson lake.

In her mind's eye she saw the ebony haired man look at her and smile cynically at the lifeless body she held. Holding her feather tightly, he walked away, laughing as he did so, telling her that he needed the power of her memory fragments for his Suzaku and that he was sorry he had to kill her friends.

Not that it mattered. His sorry could never bring back the one that she loves. He robbed her not only of her memories but also of her everything.

She will make sure the ebony haired man will be damned to hell.

And his Suzaku with him, of course.

Smiling at the plan she made, she stared back at the form of the man walking on the road. Gently she closed her eyes as her wings emerged from her back. But those wings are different from any wings.

They were broken, crystal-glass wings, cracked and shattered like those of a butterfly that came out its cocoon too early.

Those pair of wings is the representation of her soul; broken and shattered. The representation of the soul of the princess of Clow Kingdom, Sakura-hime.

Tapping her feet, Sakura-hime looked down to the road below. Then she let herself fall down. But before she reached the ground, her wings flapped soundlessly. Sakura slew silently but swiftly to the man, a frozen smile still on her lips.

The chain of death has been sealed.

Her vengeance couldn't wait any longer.

It's time.

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__Okay minna-san, the first piece is done! What do you think? R&R please! Arigatou gozaimasu desu!!!_


	2. Bloodstained Memories

_**Disclaimer: **__Yadda, yadda, yadda… It's the same as the first chapter!_

_**Warning: **__Very troubling graphic words ahead…_

_**Author's Note: **__I was very troubled in writing this chapter. To tell the truth I can't stand the thought of Fai and Kurogane dead much less Syaoran stabbed at the heart. Demo for the sake of my plot I still did it *sighs*._

* * *

  


**Pieces of a Shattered Wing**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

**2nd Piece**

_**Bloodstained Memories**_

A cool, fleeting breeze blew, making Suzaku shiver from the unexpected cold. He slowly opened his eyes and ran his fingers through brown ruffled hair before he realized that he was leaning against a cherry tree.

Shaking his head, he shut his eyes and tried to think. _'What am I doing here? Why am I here? And where is 'here' anyway?' _he asked himself when suddenly, a small light passed by his closed eyes. Opening them, he looked up to see a tiny firefly hover in front of him, before flying away to join his companions. Intrigued, he decided to see what kind of place he was in.

Fireflies danced before his eyes, dodging the falling cherry blossoms before ascending into the air playfully. Overhead, the full moon hung in the heavens, surrounded by multicolor stars twinkling brightly. Nothing could be heard except the occasional rustling of leaves when a gentle wind blows there way and the soft laughter of a young girl. He tried to look for the girl and was about to give up when she stood in the middle of the field, back turned to him.

For a moment, Suzaku stared, amazed by the girl's appearance. She had short auburn hair that barely reached her shoulders. Dressed in white, she seemed to glow in the in the middle of the dark field. But what made her a peculiar sight was a pair of crystal wings that rested on her back. In the silvery moonlight her wings shone, making her look ethereal.

The girl turned to her side, and now he can see that she held a handful of cherry blossoms in her hands. Resting atop the pink petals is a single firefly. For a moment the girl stared at the glowing bug before she leaned to it and whispered something to it. The firefly gleamed brighter and hastily flew away from its bed of soft petals. Giggling at the firefly's sudden flight, she threw the cherry blossoms in the air, letting some fall down her hair. She stared at the falling petals silently, then turned to him. With a kind smile she asked, "You're awake already?"

Suzaku tensed when the girl referred to him. "W-who are you?" he asked.

She was still smiling as she walked her way to him. "My name is Sakura. Tell me, is your name Suzaku?" she inquired.

"Yes, but how—"

"And you know Lelouch, right?"

Suzaku gaped at her. "You know Lelouch?"

Sakura's smile wavered for a second. "Let's just say that you are here because of him."

"Why? What did Lelouch do?" He asked.

"He stole something from me." Her voice turned icy.

He tried not to shiver but failed. "W-what does it have to do with me?"

She grinned at him, saying "Simple. You will be my bait."

Suzaku rattled his head, too many questions forming in his mind at the same time. _'Why is this happening to me? What does this have to do with me? Why am I the bait? How—'_

"Anything else?" She interrupted his train of thoughts.

"How did you know Lelouch?"

"When we arrived in this world, he was the one who took us in." She tried to sound touched. "He was so thoughtful to us."

"'We'? so that means you have companions? Where are they?" He asked.

"They're dead. Lelouch killed them."

"No. He could never do such a thing." His voice quivered as he tried to defend his best friend.

"But he just did. I saw it with my own eyes."

Suzaku fell silent at the retort. But he was also the one who broke the silence by saying, "Please tell me what happened."

Sakura stared at him, puzzled by the sheer determination she saw in his green eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want to know… why Lelouch would kill someone. And how I fit in his mess. And what is it that he stole from you."

"Are you sure you want to know?" She didn't want the chestnut haired man to tell her experience because she might break down in the middle of her story. But when he nodded, she turned back and stared at the moon, cherry blossoms occasionally blocking the view.

A small smile formed on her lips. "I guess it can't be helped." She closed her eyes, trying to remember every detail of that fateful night, took a deep breath, and began her story. "It all began when we came to this country…"

"As usual, we were clueless where we are. Shortly after we arrived Lelouch saw us and offered us his help. He took car of everything for us; from the lodging, the financial problems, and even the information we need on looking for my memories.

"One day he came to our place, telling us that he found my memories, which are in the form of feathers. My companions, Kurogane-san, Fai-san, and Syaoran-kun, trusted him and believed him. And so they left. And they took Mokona, our 'talking pet', with them. But before he left Syaoran-kun held my hand and told me, "I'll be back, Princess, so please wait for me." And then I was left alone.

"A few minutes after they left, I suddenly felt nervous. Thinking that I'm just being unreasonable, I decided to get some sleep. But as my consciousness began to slip I had a dream." Sakura paused for a moment, as if to gather her thoughts, and then began again. "In my dream I was running in this meadow, and up ahead I can see a cherry tree that shone brightly with swarming fireflies around it. Not far from it Kurogane-san and Fai-san's bloody bodies lying on the ground. Mokona was nowhere to be seen. I continued running past the bodies because I want to find Syaoran. At that point my dream ended.

"But when I opened my eyes, I was surprised because I was not in the room where I fell asleep. Instead, I found myself standing at the edge of a forest, staring at the bright cherry tree, very much like the one I saw in my dream. The moon had already risen and cast its glow on two figures lying still on the ground. It was then that I realized that my dream was finally happening, because when I peered closer, my eyes widened at the sight if Fai-san and Kurogane-san just like in my dream.

"Kurogane-san was already dead when I reached him. Fai-san, however, was still conscious, though he didn't last long. He was awake long enough to warn me, "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun's… on the other side of the tree… Lelouch… betrayed us…" And with that he was gone.

"For a moment my eyes stared ahead, at the cherry tree, afraid of what I might find on the other side. My heart thumped loudly as I gently laid Fai-san's body and made my way to the tree. Hesitantly, I went to the other side of the tree and that's when I finally lost it."

Tears were now streaming down her cheeks, and Suzaku couldn't help but feel pity on her. Sakura took a deep breath to steady her shaking voice, and then spoke again.

"Syaoran-kun lay lifeless on the ground, blood coming out from a stab wound on his heart, drenching his shirt a sickly red color. Rushing to his side, I held him against me, shaking him, trying to wake him up, but to no avail. His body was quickly getting colder, and his blood was also starting to pool around us.

"At that time, and until now, I could feel nothing but hatred, hatred towards my friends murderer and my Syaoran's killer. And so I glared at the culprit, who was standing in front of me with a spiteful smile on his lips, my feather in his hand. But instead of flinching Lelouch laughed aloud, then turned around and went away, speaking in a voice loud enough so I can hear him, "Sorry about your friends, Sakura, and thank you for the feather. This will be for my Suzaku." And so I was left alone again, with nothing but pure hate for Lelouch.

"As I hugged Syaoran's body for the last time, I vowed and to Kurogane-san and Fai-san that will avenge them. And with that vow my wings revived, and so I was able to find you, Suzaku.

"And that's what happened." Sakura concluded a sad smile on her lips.

"Unbelievable." Suzaku muttered, unable to accept the truth. "I never thought Lelouch could do such a cruel thing."

She chuckled, "Funny you say that, when the 'cruel thing' was done for you."

"So are you going to kill me too? Like how he killed Syaoran?" Suzaku pressed himself to the tree trunk.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe?" His eyes widened. "But it depends on Lelouch's answer. If he gives me back my feather I might let you live. However, no matter what happens tonight, Lelouch will die by my hands. I have to fulfill my vow." She stated.

"Then I wish he wouldn't come here." He whispered, hugging his knees closer. "I wouldn't want him to die." Unknown to him Sakura heard him.

She looked at his hunched figure, a little surprised by his revelation. A small smile crept to her lips. "Ne, Suzaku, you love Lelouch, don't you?"

Suzaku's head snapped up at the question. Blushing furiously, he softly said, "Y-yes, I guess I do…"

For split second Sakura saw herself in Suzaku. They both love someone but was too shy to admit it until they lose that someone. At that point she felt guilty for hurting him, but his hatred for the amethyst eyed murdered dominated that guilt. _'It has to be done. Lelouch must be killed.' _She reasoned to herself. _'I made a vow… that must be fulfilled, at all cost.'_

"Then you must tell him so. He might feel the same way." She gently advised. "At least even before he dies Lelouch will know you care for him."

"Why are you telling? Why care about your bait?" Suzaku spat, venom dripping in every word.

Sakura chose to ignore the tone he used and solemnly answered, "I don't know… I guess I just don't want you to make the same mistake as I did." It was now his turn to be surprised. A cherry blossom fell on her outstretched hand, fingers closing gently around it. "At least you still have the time to confess to him and he still has the ability to hear it."

"You love Syaoran, don't you?" His glare softened.

"Yes, but Lelouch killed him."

Just then a loud voice pierced the silence. "SUZAKU!"

Her frozen smile returned. "Speaking of the devil."

Suzaku froze.

"Lelouch."

****

* * *

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__Yay! Another chapter done! Demo minna-san, gomenasai for the really bad way I treated the characters! I already feel bad for calling Lelouch a murderer and a traitor. Anyway, please don't forget the review!_

_**Arigato Gozaimasu desu~!**_


	3. An Angel's Requiem

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own a single thread of their hair._

_**Warning: **__Major character deaths ahead!_

_**Author's Notes: **__Hiya!!!! They're finally gonna face each other! Poor Suzaku…_

* * *

**Pieces of a Shattered Wing**

**By:** Syaoran's Sakura

**Third Piece**

_**An Angel's Requiem**_

It was as if time stood still for the three of them.

Suzaku's eyes widened, shocked that the amethyst eyed man really came, just as the auburn haired girl intended.

Lelouch's body tensed, seeing his special best friend stare at him incredulously and feeling the crystal winged girl's icy gaze on him.

Sakura's heart beat wildly in her chest, happy at last to see the murderer of her beloved right where she wanted him to be.

Her vow would be fulfilled soon.

Suzaku took a step forward, then began to run to his savoir, but was stopped as a white satin ribbon wound itself around his neck, dragging him back to his captor's side.

"Where are you going, my precious bait?" Sakura cooed, wrapping her slim fingers beneath the ribbon. The result was the thrashing of his bait, but her strong grip prevailed. "I thought you would keep me company."

"Enough with this already! Let him go!" Lelouch shouted angrily. "Suzaku has nothing to do with this!"

She chuckled. "Oh look Suzaku, he's jealous! Ne, why don't you ask him your questions earlier, Suzaku? I'm sure your dear Lelouch will answer them."

Suzaku complied, though nervously, locking green eyes with violet ones. "Tell me, Lelouch, why did you steal Sakura's feather?"

"Suzaku…" His voice held a pleading tone. "I-I wanted to use the feather's power, together with my Geass, to create a new—no, a better world, for Nunnally and for you."

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill her friends!"

"I didn't mean to do it…" The prince's gaze fell to the ground.

Suzaku, seeing his childhood friend's regret, softened his glare. "Lelouch…"

"I've heard enough." The crystal winged girl's voice cut in. "Give my feather back, now."

"Get your filthy hands off Suzaku first!" He countered.

"Look who's talking!"

"Very well then." Lelouch activated his Geass. "Let Suzaku go!"

Sakura's eyes glowed red as the Geass hit her. Suzaku felt the hand on his neck loosen its grip, enabling him to breathe deeply. But the hand tightened again, almost choking him.

"Just joking…" She smiled menacingly at the two of them.

Lelouch was stunned. 'She… my Geass didn't work on her… why?'

"Simple. My will was too strong for you to bend it." She stated as if answering his thoughts.

'Her will to kill…' Suzaku thought, as Sakura magically summoned Syaoran's sword and pointed it to him.

Seeing no other way, the prince slowly pulled the feather from his coat's pocket. "For Suzaku's sake." He said, letting go of the feather.

The silvery orb flew from his hand, drifting off to its owner's hand. Suzaku watched as the auburn haired girl placed the feather above her chest, which became transparent as a blinding light covered her. As soon as it came the feather was gone.

The captive knight felt himself slowly being released. Free at last, he looked up and saw his best friend's arms wide open. He took a step forward, happiness evident on his face. But it all changed into pain as a sword pierced his heart. Turning to the sword's holder, Suzaku gave a weak laugh. "So this was your plan all along, huh?"

Sakura pulled the sword out quickly, her lips set in a forced smile. "I can't let him be happy. And I know that you won't live without him. So please tell him now."

"Thanks for the chance." Suzaku whispered as he fell forward. Lelouch caught him as he fell, tears falling from amethyst eyes. "Ne, stop crying, Lelouch, you look stupid and---"

"Shut up!" The prince yelled. Suzaku wiped his tears away, only to be replaced by more. "It's okay, really. I was bound to die sooner or later. And besides, even if I die, we'll still be together, right? Sakura will make sure of that." He glanced at her.

"Don't say that! You won't die!" Lelouch screamed, activating his Geass. "You will not die, Suzaku!" He ordered the dying knight, as ruby-red blood trickled down the latter's mouth, mingling with crystalline tears. "You will not die because I… I love you!"

Emerald met amethyst eyes as Suzaku smiled weakly. "Glad to hear that… I love you too… Lelouch, I'll wait for you… on the other side…" Lelouch saw his beloved's eyes slowly becoming glazed, and his breaths becoming short by the second. "There, on the other side… we'll be together, ne Lelouch?... Together forever…" Suzaku stopped, and Lelouch felt the hand caressing his cheek slowly fall to the bloodied chest, as the emerald eyes that he loved so much slowly closed itself forever.

With a heartfelt scream, the prince held his knight's body closer, whispering, "Wait for me, Suzaku. We'll be, on the other side, together forever, just as you want it to be."

Sakura, who was silent all those time, stepped forward, clapping. "How touching. This was way better than I imagined. How does it feel, seeing the only thing you cared foe get killed and die in your arms?"

"Are you happy now?" Lelouch's voice was dead serious, as he slowly let go of his fallen knight.

Sakura tilted her head off to the side, her lips set in a straight line. "You were luckier than me. You know. I never had the chance to tell Syaoran that I cared for him because you killed him already when I arrived."

"Is your lust for revenge satisfied now? You killed my love, just as I killed yours. We're now even." He was now standing, amethyst eyes hidden behind black locks.

"You're wrong." She answered, her voice steely. "I won't be content until I see your lifeless body lying on the ground."

"Then I'll have to kill you first, for Suzaku." And with that he lunged at her, hands aimed at her throat.

Sakura laughed as she dodged his blows. "And you plan to strangle me to death? How funny." She said sarcastically. "I'm getting tired of this. Let's end this game, shall we?" She smiled playfully before disappearing.

Before he knew what was happening, the sword was already impaled on Lelouch's chest. As the sharp metal hit his heart, Suzaku's words came back to him.

'_Even if I die, we'll still be together, right? Sakura will make sure of that.'_

Suzaku only wanted to be with him, even in death.

Blood seeped from his lips as Sakura pulled the sword out. As he fell, Lelouch sincerely whispered to her, "Thank you… for letting me follow Suzaku."

Sakura stared at him as he fell. Creeping to his knight's side, Lelouch placed his hand above his beloved's hand. She heard him say in a soft voice, "I'm coming, Suzaku… on the other side… we'll be…" And amethyst eyes closed for eternity.

Minutes passed away with Sakura staring at the two lovers' hands together, before realization came over her. With a scream she cried to the heavens, "I…I won…I won!" She laughed. "Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Syaoran, I won… I avenged you all!"

She looked at Syaoran's bloody sword in her hands.

"And now that my vengeance has been delivered…"

She pointed the sword to her chest.

"I must die."

But before she could stab herself the sword flew from her hand, as if controlled by an unseen force. The sword flitted away to the sky, and she could do nothing as the silvery blade disappeared behind the black clouds.

She stared at the sky, confused. The aura around the sword… it felt like… "It can't be!" She gasped, looking upwards.

In her eyes, she could see Syaoran's form falling from the sky, his brown eyes full of happiness and warmth that she missed so much.

But in reality's eyes, the sword was falling swiftly from the sky, its vicious tip pointed at the crystal angel.

Sakura saw Syaoran smile at him and reached down for her. In rapture she also reached up for his hand.

The next moments felt like a dream to her.

As their fingers linked, Sakura felt an excruciating pain as icy steel speared through her chest. Syaoran pulled the sword out quickly, throwing it to the side before taking her in his arms.

"Your soul… Syaoran… why are you here? Why—"She began to ask, her voice cracked and broken, but stopped as he caressed her auburn hair.

"I came back to save you from yourself."

"You didn't have to bother… I was just about to end my life when you came." She smiled, blood trickling from the corner of her lips.

He continued to stroke her hair, whispering ever so softly, "You already stained your hands for my sake. I can't let you take your own life. At least let me take you with me."

"Ne, Syaoran, will you stay with me… forever?" Sakura asked, her body slowly becoming numb.

"Yes, I'll be with you… together forever,"

"I'm happy."

And she fell as softly as the cherry blossoms fall around her.

As her soul slowly leaves her body, Sakura closed her eyes, a serene smile forming on her lips.

It's over.

* * *

_**Syaoran's Sakura: **__They're gone… *weeps in misery* but this is not the end yet! There will still be an epilogue for this story. I repeat __**THIS IS NOT THE END YET!!!**__ I'll be back in a week. Ja ne!_


	4. Happy Endings

_**Disclaimer:**__ Plot is MINE…._

_**Warning: **__For the first time since I started this story, this is the only chapter where I've got nothing to warn you guys about…_

_**Author's Notes: **__Yatta!!! The last chapter of my story! I'm so proud of it!_

* * *

**Pieces of a Shattered Wing**

**By: **Syaoran's Sakura

**4th Piece:**

_**Happy Endings**_

Nunnally bowed her head, hands clasped and lips moving in a silent prayer. It was part of the Japanese custom to offer prayers to the dead whenever they visit their dearly departed ones. But the person she was praying for isn't a relative or close friend of hers; she was praying for her brother's killer.

A week has already passed since the fateful incident happened. Many people who knew Lelouch and Suzaku grieved for the two best friend's untimely demise. Nunnally could even remember Shirley's uncontrollable sobbing and Euphemia's welling tears for her knight as the pink haired princess comforted Nunnally, who had been crying silently all those time.

By assuming her role as the 11th princess of Britannia and with the power of her family, she was able to hide the fact that Lelouch and Suzaku were murdered. Instead she told Milly and the rest of the Ashford Academy that the two boys were caught in the middle of a skirmish between the Army and the Black Knights. The latter, unable to locate Zero, gave up the fight and everything went back to normal.

A hand tapped her shoulder, gently bringing her back from reverie. Surprised, Nunnally looked up to see a young lady smile down on her. The said lady held a bouquet of flowers which she placed in front of the tombstone, whispering a silent prayer before standing beside her wheelchair. With a somber smile she introduced herself, "I have come here to pay respects for Sakura-hime and her friends. My name is Tomoyo."

The Britannian princess stared at her, surprised by the sudden appearance. But what surprised her most was the lady's clothing. She was wearing a violet kimono, long black hair flowing freely behind her. By the way she stood; Nunnally could tell that she is an important person in her country.

"How did you know where she was buried? I made sure that only my family will know of this place." She asked, turning her gaze back to the grave marker.

"I saw it in a dream."

Nunnally looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"In our world, princesses have the power to see the future through our dreams."

"If you knew this tragedy would happen, you could have done something to stop it!"

Tomoyo turned her gaze to the ground. "Even though I saw it, I could not stop it. Able to see the future as the dreamseer I am, I am bound only to see what lies ahead and hope for the best for my beloved ones."

Silence fell between the two of them until Tomoyo spoke, "I'm sorry about your brother."

Nunnally's eyes became sad. "It was already morning when we reached this place. By that time Suzaku and Lelouch and Sakura-san were all dead. They were all killed by a fatal wound in the chest by a sword found near Sakura-san. By that the police made a conclusion that she stabbed herself after she killed Nii-sama and Suzaku."

It was Tomoyo's turn to be puzzled. "If you knew that she killed them, then why did you give her a proper burial? Aren't you supposed to be angry to Sakura-hime?"

"A little part of me's still grieving for what happened, but as the days pass by that little part continues to get smaller. And the thought that my brother, Lelouch, was the one who started it all by killing Sakura-san's beloved person prevents me from being angry to her. After all, I might have done the same thing if anyone I love was killed just to steal something from me." She paused, wiping away tears. "Besides, there's no use crying over what happened for a very long time. All I can do now is to look forward to the future and go on living for both Nii-sama and Suzaku."

Another silence.

"But the thing that surprised me when we arrived here," The brown haired girl began, "was that Sakura-san was smiling. It was such a peaceful smile, as if she was freed from all the burdens that she carried alone."

Tomoyo smiled at the thought. "I know how it looks like. That smile had the power to lift away any sadness in the people around her, back then."

"I knew it all." Nunnally confessed, burying her face in shaking hands. "When—when I held her cold hands, I just knew it all. It was as if watching a movie in fast-forward." She was sobbing now. "I saw everything she saw, and heard all she heard. It was there that I discovered my brother's plan for me and Suzaku, and how they all died."

Tomoyo went by her side, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. The crying girl looked up, a smile on her lips. "But now they're somewhere up there, with the ones they love, together forever."

The black haired princess also looked up. "I guess you're right. They finally found their own happy endings."

"I've stayed out of the government building too long. I must go now." Nunnally dried her eyes.

"Then I'll accompany you until the meadow's edge." Tomoyo pulled out a piece of paper from her kimono and placed it between the flowers she brought earlier.

"What is that?"

A smile.

"Some words for Syaoran-kun and Sakura-hime."

They were worlds apart but destiny brought them together.

Together they live, divide they die.

He died in protecting her, she died in avenging him.

Hate made her powerful to take revenge for him.

Love made him come back to save her from herself.

He died in her arms. She died by his hands.

Fate tried to keep them apart, but love held them together.

Their love was so strong not even death could keep them apart.

**OWARI**

* * *

Syaoran's Sakura:

_The last chapter *weeps terribly* Thank you for all those who supported Pieces of a Shattered Wing. I hope you all enjoyed my fic. Arigato Gozaimasu minna-san!_

_**P.S**__. I'll be having many Tsubasa Chronicle and Code Geass crossover fics coming in the future. Watch out for my latest one __**Fire Beneath My Wings!**_

_**P.S.2 **__And thanks to my best friends who are my inspirations in writing. Love you guys!!!_


End file.
